


In the Slytherin Common Room

by Sandel



Series: The 'Well Enough' 'Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Albus Potter is starting to regret letting the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin. His cousin Louis cheers him up by means of Wizarding Chess.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	In the Slytherin Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is the old version of my sotry Getting Sorted. I'm keeping it up because I think it's quaint, and a record for how far I've come in my writing ability.

Al Potter was sitting on his new four poster bed, absentmindedly ripping out silver threads from the bedspread. He looked out the window at a school of minnows swimming by. It was his second week as a Slytherin and the weirdness and staring every time he entered the common room hadn’t died down yet. Every day he told himself that it _would_ die down soon, and he knew it’d happen faster if he just grabbed the graphorn by the horns and actually spent more time there than what it took to pass through but he just couldn’t make himself. He hadn’t taken his fame into account when he let the Sorting Hat convince him of the camaraderie and helpfulness of the Slytherin House, and now he was wondering if he had made the wrong choice.

A knock on the dormitory door made Al jump. Knocking meant someone from another dormitory wanted to enter, and that most likely meant they were looking for him, as this room by now had become more or less his own territory in the daytime. Al sighed and told the visitor to come in.

“Good evening, Albus” said Louis Weasley, the only other Weasley Clan member in Slytherin. “I’m here to ask if you want to play a game of chess with me.”

“Why?” asked Al. He was among the worst chess players in the Weasley Clan, the only relatives he ever beat was Hermione and Roxanne. “Oh, and hi, Louis”, he added, as he knew his cousin disliked uncourteousness.

“It’s a nicer way to spend an evening than giving the house-elves extra work” answered Louis, with a glance at the formerly embroidered bedspread. “No, seriously, nothing brings this House together more than chess. And you won’t have to talk to anyone.

“Okay, then”, Al said, with another sigh. “Er, let me just write an ‘I’m sorry’ note to the house-elves.”

* * *

Louis was right. Just a few moves into their game half of the Slytherins in the common room sat spellbound around their table, and none of them had their eyes locked on Al. When it was becoming clear that he was losing some of them even started whispering advice to him. He still lost, but by much less then he would have done without their help.

When Subira Obuya-Shacklebolt, the only person in his class who Albus had really talked to in the last two weeks, entered the common room an hour later she was happily surprised to see Al reading, almost relaxed, in an armchair in a dark corner of the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Getting Sorted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978967) by [FireOpal (Sandel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal), [Sandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel)




End file.
